


SBI Oneshots

by Fluffybiscuit0510



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Suicide, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, DARK THEMES - TRIGGER WARNING, Dadza, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Modern Royalty, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, and it made me laugh, because i just found out about that tag, no beta we die like tommy, theyre family your honor - Freeform, touch-starved tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffybiscuit0510/pseuds/Fluffybiscuit0510
Summary: Just a bunch of SBI oneshot ideas I decided to do. The more chapters I write I'll add tags that coincide with those chapters. If you wanna request go ahead.Enjoy!! ^u^
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Hello!

Hello! I'm new to writing on ao3 so be patient please. Also if you want to request some thing you can do it here!

If there are any spelling errors please let me know.

I have dyslexic.

bye bye! ^u^


	2. Words to Live by, Fuck You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a few tries, but Tommy finally got the food to come back out of his system the way it had come in. Sure vomiting wasn’t very comfortable but he had been doing it for so long it was almost comforting to him now.
> 
> Sticking his fingers down his throat a few more times to make sure he got everything, Tommy felt almost satisfied. That was until the bathroom door had suddenly opened with slight force. Tommy suddenly regretted his decision to not lock it.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Or Tommy is anorexic and meets up with SBI for first time and they find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for green_eggs here is your requested chapter!
> 
> angst then fluff!
> 
> TW!: Crying, Vomiting, Dark Thoughts, Self image issues/ body shaming, Eating Disorder.
> 
> I listen to this song on repeat while writing this cuz it kinda fits: panucci's pizza - aesthetic? (more like ass-pathetic)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N69uAalatY&list=PLYZIB7ZehAHjOr7J6HfM9NkFkJOaxAIGR&index=43

Today was pretty normal for Tommy, and by normal he means his parents weren’t home again, for the third week in a row, and he had just finished having his fourth break down. Tommy hated crying and being vulnerable. It made him feel weak but he didn’t know how else to get all the pent up emotions that were overwhelming him. 

Tommy whipped the tear streaks from his face, he can’t be doing this now. He was actually supposed to meet up with the Sleepy Bois today since Techno was coming to visit and was staying with Phil.

He stood up off the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, flushing the toilet, then washing his face in the sink, cleaning the tears and slight bit of vomit sitting on the corner of his mouth. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked horrible. He was far too pale for a 16 year old, and the bags under his eyes were very prominent, he would need to fix that. Tommy’s focus moved from his face to abdomen and stomach. 

Too fat. 

Even though you could very obviously see the boy's ribs from his far to baggy shirt (that used to fit him quite well), the blonde still thought he was too fat.

His mother always told him he ate too much, that he was fat. She was right in his eyes. He weighed too much.

He no longer wanted to go to the meet up with his friends. He knows they would poke fun at how much weight he had in his midsection, even his arms were flabby to him.

Tommy picked up some of his mothers concealer to hide the dark bags under his eyes, though the colour wasn’t Tommys skin tone, too dark, it would hide most of it. He could blame the rest on staying up late.

Wilbur was going to pick him up, but now? Tommy hopes he forgot.

The honk outside and the chime of a text on his phone told the blonde boy otherwise.

Tommy sighed putting up his mothers makeup, he headed back to his room and grabbed his overnight bag. They had planned on everyone staying the weekend at Wilbur's house since that was where they were meeting up. Plus it was Friday afternoon, they had planned to stay till Sunday and leave Sunday afternoon.

Grabbing onto the front door, Tommy hesitated, did he really want to go? What if his parents came back while he was gone? They didn’t know he was leaving, he had lied to Wilbur about them saying yes. Would they even care if he wasn’t there? Would they be happy?

Deciding he couldn’t give a rats ass about how they would feel, if they did come back while he was gone then that was for future Tommy to deal with.

Finally pulling the door free from the doorframe after staring at it for a good five minutes, Tommy finally made his way outside, along with another chime on his phone. He put on a fake smile and put a pip in his step so Wilbur wouldn’t think something was wrong.

Tommy made it to the car and hopped into the passenger seat. He turned to Wilbur with a huge grin on his face, it kind of hurt his cheeks if he was being honest. It had been a minute since he last smiled at all since he was on break from streaming for a week. 

“What's up bitchboy!” Tommy’s grin grew wider at the scowl on Wilbur's face. 

“Hello Tommy.” Wilbur greeted simply.

“I can’t wait to see Phil and Techno!” Tommy hyped up his energy even more trying his best to be the happy go lucky annoying gremlin everyone knew. Wilbur gave a silent nod, but gave a warm smile to Tommy. He seemed exhausted.

Tommy sank back into his seat, smile faltering slightly. What if they didn’t actually like him? What if they just kicked him out of sbi? What if they didn’t want to be his friends? What if they didn’t think of him as family like he did them?

Tears pricked the blondes eyes, but he quickly whipped them before Wilbur even got the chance to glance at the gremlin in his front seat.

Smiling brightly, but not as much as earlier, Tommy pulled out his phone and messed around while they drove back to Wilbur's house.

*~*~*~*

The two brother-like boys had finally made it back. Tommy was starting to get slightly car sick and was done sitting still.

They two boys got out of Wilbur's car and headed inside.

Pip in his step as he was actually kind of excited, Tommy followed Wilbur into the smallish but nice house it was two stories. Once inside there they were, Techno and Phil were sitting in the living room just chatting. The two males looked up as they heard the door open.

Tommy and Wilbur stood in the foyer of the house. 

Everyone was quiet.

It was too quiet.

He knew it, they didn’t like him.

God how could he be this stupid, to think they actually liked him.

No one actually genuinely liked him, they only used him till they were down.

He should have stayed home and not bother them. 

They only liked his stream persona.

He should leave.

He needs to leave.

“Tommy!” Phil had jumped up from the couch and went to embrace the boy in a hug. Tommy tried not to back away from the affection. It felt weird to feel something other than the cold of his empty house or the sting that was left over from his parents or classmates. It was warm. Something the thin boy wasn’t used to. It was almost too warm for his fragile body to handle.

Tommy was tense in the hug but wrapped his arms slightly around Phil. Techno seemed to notice, giving a sideways glance at Tommy, Tommy decided to ignore it.

“Hey Big Man!” Tommy smiled, the usual happiness in his voice. He pulled away from Phil, missing the hug the second he left it. But he refused to ask for another hug from Phil or the other two. Too damn stubborn.

Tommy gave a short wave to Techno, who gave a hesitant nod back, like he wasn’t expecting it. Which he probably wasn’t, he was probably expecting Tommy to give him a loud greeting just like with Phil and Wilbur.

Tommy quickly followed Wilbur to the guest room upstairs he was staying in for the weekend. “Thanks Big Man” Tommy hadn’t meant for it to come out as soft as it did, but he also didn’t correct it. He hoped Wilbur didn’t comment.

He was wrong.

“What was that Toms? Almost sounded genuine.” Wilbur snickered to himself, closing his eyes and bringing his hand to his mouth as he laughed. In doing so, he missed the almost destroyed look Tommy sent him, before correcting himself.

“Yeah! Yeah! Laugh it up, so funny!” Tommy yelled, a playful undertone in his fake annoyance. This only made Wilbur laugh harder. Tommy had a soft smile on his face for making Wilbur laugh, it felt good.

He’s laughing at you, not with you. The voice in the back of Tommys head had stated the sentence with such confidence and mockery, that Tommy believed it. When in reality Wilbur didn’t find him funny. No one did.

He was completely alone.

*~*~*~*

Everyone had finished settling in and they were now sitting in the living room trying to figure out dinner.

“What about you Toms? What do you want?” Wilbur looked at the younger, awaiting his answer.

Tommy was staring off into space but snapped back when he heard his name.

“Oh uh…” Tommy started but he didn’t want anything, no matter how painful his stomach felt, he wasn’t hungry. “I’m not hungry, I ate before Wilbur picked me up.” Tommy wasn't completely lying. He did eat before coming, but had puked it up almost immediately after he got four bites in. His stomach couldn’t handle it.

“C’mon Tommy you look like a twig. You look like you haven’t eaten in months.” Ouch. It was almost like Techno knew he hadn’t been eating. It hurt Tommy’s pride a little that Techno didn’t seem happy with how skinny Tommy had become.

You’re still too fat, that's why he’s upset. 

Tommy knew the voice was right, but he just wanted his brother-like figure to appreciate his attempts. Guess not.

*~*~*~*

They had ended up ordering pizza. Wilbur was already into his third slice, while Phil and Techno were still only on their second. Tommy though, had only taken a few bites out of his slice and he was done. He couldn’t stomach it, it had been so long, and he was so malnourished that it physically hurt the boy to eat a large amount of solid without feeling sick.

Phil had set on some comedian special from Netflix and they watched while eating. Phil and Wilbur were invested into the comedy special while Tommy was trying to keep himself from getting up and emptying his stomach of the pizza. Techno, however, was keeping an eye on Tommy.

Techno had noticed when the boy had arrived that he was far too thin for a 6’3” 16 year old boy. Sure Tommy has always been on the lean side, but this was sickly thin. It disgusted Techno that someone would allow their kid to be this thin. He was certain Tommy was far too underweight and most certainly malnourished. He started to wonder if Tommy’s parents even cared about their son's wellbeing.

Wilbur had finished yet another slice and was currently reaching for another. Phil had finished his but decided to wait before going for more. Techno had discarded his unfinished second slice of pizza, mostly to focus on Tommy more without making it too obvious. Tommy, well he had eaten more of his first slice, he had eaten about three-fourths of it now. 

To say the boy felt terribly ill, was an understatement.

Tommy finally excused himself to the bathroom, Wilbur and Phil not really noticing, to caught up laughing and enjoying their time together as a group to notice something was wrong. About a minute later Techno excused himself stating that he left his phone in his room, even though it was sitting on the cushion next to him. Wilbur noticed and started to wonder the real reason Techno got up.

Wilbur pointed this out to Phil, both getting up to now follow Techno, wondering what the Burnette was really up too.

Once Tommy had excused himself and was out of eye sight, he made a beeline for the bathroom upstairs. Further away, less likely of someone hearing. He was thankful that Wilbur's bathroom had a fan that made quite a bit of noise when running. This could easily cover up the sounds of gagging.

Tommy closed the bathroom door behind, turning on the lights and fan. It was kind of loud but not as loud as he thought it was earlier.

What if they hear?

No they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t be able to, not over the TV and the fan.

Tommy took the remaining steps over to the toilet, sitting on the floor and lifting the lid. Tommy proceeded to stick two fingers down his throat immediately getting a reaction.

The familiar feeling of his stomach churning and the forcefulness of his body leaning over the toilet to vomit felt almost comforting to the broken boy. 

It took a few tries, but Tommy finally got the food to come back out of his system the way it had come in. Sure vomiting wasn’t very comfortable but he had been doing it for so long it was almost comforting to him now.

Sticking his fingers down his throat a few more times to make sure he got everything, Tommy felt almost satisfied. That was until the bathroom door had suddenly opened with slight force. Tommy suddenly regretted his decision to not lock it.

*~*~*~*

“Techno where are you going? Your phone is on the couch, you were just playing on it!” Wilbur had startled the poor man in the hallway just before the stairs leading upstairs. Phil had given him a stern look, also wanting an answer.

Techno quickly caved as he wanted the other two males to see there might be a big problem with Tommy.

“I think Tommys throwing up in the bathroom.” Techno had said, voice monotone, but you could hear the hint of concern in his voice. 

“Oh god, well if he's sick he should be in bed!” Phil said quickly going to move past Techno, who quickly stopped the older, and shook his head. 

“Yeah if he's sick he shouldn’t have even come. We could’ve moved the meetup to a different date.” Wilbur added giving a questioning stare to the slight younger. Techno just shook his head again.

“You didn’t understand what I meant. I mean I think he’s making himself throw up. Didn’t you notice how he barely ate? Then quickly went to the restroom? Or how the poor boy is far too thin for his age and height?” Techno question, watching the other twos face focusing on confusion, thinking back, before twisting into a slight morbid horror or realization.

Wilbur was beating himself up for not noticing, same for Phil. The youngest was like a son to Phil, how could he have not noticed?! Shoot he had hugged the boy, far too easily wrapping his arms around Tommy's stiff figure. Even the eye bags were obviously covered by makeup, but Wilbur had just blamed it on the boys messed up sleep schedule.

The three males quickly but quietly went up the stairs. They had made it to the bathroom door quickly. Even with the fan on inside you could hear the gagging inside. Techno was right.

Techno made no hesitation when opening the bathroom door, opening it with too much force. Causing the bathroom door to hit the wall. The sudden loud noise caused Tommy to shoot his head up and straighten his rigid posture.

Techno was right.

Tommy sat kneeling on the floor, fingers covered in saliva and bits of vomit, vomit in the toilet and running down his face. The poor boy looked terrified like he was just caught doing something he wasn’t supposed too. Tommy had slight tears running down his too pale face. Partly from the forceful vomiting and just overall having another breakdown.

Wilbur had gasped at the sight and had brought his hand to his mouth. Phil had just starred, tears starting to well in his eyes. And Techno, he was quiet. He stood too still and was too quiet for Tommy's liking.

“I-” Tommy didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Fresh tears started falling from his eyes.

Out of the three males, Techno was the first to react, he took quick steps up to Tommy, engulfing the crying boy into a hug. Tommy immediately let out broken sobs, holding Techno with an iron grip.

Techno picked Tommy up off the floor and cradled the broken boy in his arms. Tommy had his arms around Techno's neck and his legs were loosely wrapped around the tallers waist. He had his face buried in the olders collar bone, not wanting to face his second family. Techno supported the boy by having one arm under his thighs and the other was rubbing comforting circles into his back. Tommy was light enough for Techno to support with one arm, which only made the older worry more.

Techno looked to Wilbur and Phil. He nodded slightly. He and Wilbur took Tommy to the living room, while Phil cleaned the bathroom a bit, flushing the toilet and such. He quickly joined his sons in the living room.

The four boys sat on the couch, Tommy was still sat on Techno's lap, refusing to lift his head and speak. His sobs had quieten though. 

Though Phil didn’t know if that was good or not. 

Wilbur was on the left side of Techno, he was whispering comforting words to Tommy and was rubbing his arm while Techno was still rubbing his back in slow circles.

Phil let out a slight sigh, if not for the situation he would have found this utterly adorable and would tease Tommy about it. Though this was not the time for that.

Phil sat on Techno's right side, he put a gentle hand on Tommys shoulder. “Hey Tommy can you look at me?” Phil had his voice soft as not to scare the boy, but Tommy jumped anyways. Wilbur had quit his whispers as Phil started speaking. Tommy slowly looked towards Phil, his hands never leaving the death grip they had on Techno's shirt.

“You don’t have to tell up now, whenever you’re ready. But I still would like you to tell us how this happened.” Phil gave a soft smile, that slightly faltered as Tommy’s eyes widened with fear and started to shake more violently.

“You don’t have to know kiddo. Whenever ready.” Wilbur had spoken now, his voice was the same level as Phil's, but there was this like brotherly love behind it that seemed to calm Tommys nerves a bit. 

Tommy gave a barely noticeable nod and buried his face back into Techno. Techno gave a soft sigh as he started to run his fingers through the light curls of Tommy's hair. The boy was visibly relaxed at the affection. His grip lightened on Techno's shirt but was still strong.

*~*~*~*

Half an hour later, the boys were all curled around each other in a twist of limbs. In the very middle of their tangled limbs and absurdly amount of blankets and pillows was Tommy. The boy was fast asleep, He was cuddled into Techno's side, having a light grip on his shirt. While head rested on Phil's chest, who was turned sideways being a pillow for all three of his boys.

Wilbur was tangled in Phil's legs as he was resting on Tommy’s opposite side, a limp arm draped over the worn out boy. Techno's head was on Phil's upper chest, he had his body facing Tommy also having an arm draped over the boy. 

All three were out cold while the TV played softly in the background. 

They could deal with everything when they woke up, they could settle everything then. But now? They were content. A light sleepy happiness filled the cold august air of Wilbur's living room. Tommy was their family and they weren’t letting anyone hurt their youngest ever again.

They made that a promise. They would protect Tommy with their lives. You could count on it.

Tommy could get used to this. He decided he liked this.

And just like that, all four boys slept peacefully through the night knowing they had their family with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As bad as it kinda sounds, this was really fun to write. I'm also really sorry it took so long. I can't focus on something for longer then 10 minutes. But I finally got this finished! Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes!


End file.
